


警告：别企图修复患有抑郁症的机器人！

by Jessica682



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica682/pseuds/Jessica682
Summary: ooc属于我，各种美好属于他们想写个Nc17 莫名其妙变成甜饼的幼儿园车了





	警告：别企图修复患有抑郁症的机器人！

**Author's Note:**

> ooc属于我，各种美好属于他们  
> 想写个Nc17 莫名其妙变成甜饼的幼儿园车了

Arthur现在手里紧紧握着整个‘黄金之心’唯一完好无损的茶杯喝着白水希望以此来平静自己刚刚经历了一场灾难的内心。

1个小时前……

Khan将飞船停靠在了一个看起来科技十分先进的星球上打算去交易一批新的武器来填充自己的武器库，正准备下船的Khan突然感觉到有人在拉扯他的外套，回头看到的是眼睛里带着期望闪光的Arthur。

“我也可以去下船看看吗？”

因为平日里Khan光顾的都是一些‘不友好’星球，为了保证自己的生命安全Arthur一般都不会选择和Khan一起下去，但这一次是几个月以来Khan唯一一次没有全副武装的准备下飞船，对于已经有一百多天没有呼吸外界空气，平时只能听Marvin抱怨的Arthur来说真的是一个千载难逢的机会。

但对于Khan来说让Arthur一个人出去到一个高科技发达的星球绝对不会是什么好主意，如果是和自己一起行动的话那更是一个糟糕透了的主意，他一点都不想像上次一样抱着着惊慌受伤的Arthur回到飞船上了。正想要开口让Arthur在飞船上等他回来时，Khan正对上了那亮晶晶的眼睛……如果自己拒绝的话，那双眼睛会充满了失落……这可是比当星际逃犯还要严重的罪行！

Khan在短短的两秒钟之内做了不下数十次的内心挣扎后，还是艰难的同意了让Arthur下飞船，条件是要Marvin和Arthur一起出去，当Khan一脚将大声抱怨着‘护送一个类人猿出行是高功能机器人最低级用法’的Marvin踹出飞船时，Arthur并不知道这将会是自己噩梦的开始。

即便是与永远无精打采的Marvin一起出行，Arthur还是认为能够不用害怕有生命危险的情况下参观一个星球是一件值得庆祝的事情，这个星球除了城市内主要生存的是和Marvin一样的机器人以外几乎和地球没什么两样，Arthur看到了类似于酒吧的机械油吧，还有机器人康复医院，在Arthur看来就是一个大型的机械维修中心，甚至还有机器心理治疗中心……

坐在一个自称机器人心理治疗师的外星生物面前，Marvin用他的手托着他又大了一倍的头，发出了自从自己被制造以来的第四万六千八百五十九次叹息，自己居然被一个地球上的低等生物拉来做心理治疗，而面前这个外星生物似乎并不在意Marvin在想些什么就开始的它毫不靠谱的治疗过程了……

“Shit！”这大概是Arthur第一次大喊着说出的脏话！因为刚刚他还在在治疗室外心情大好的喝着不知名的墨绿色的饮料想着如果这真的有效，那么最起码就不用在与Marvin独处的时候被一种阴郁的气氛笼罩了……下一秒钟治疗室的门就直接的倒在了Arthur的面前！

Marvin则以一种英雄救美的方式从治疗室里冲了出来横抱起了还在消化发生了什么的Arthur，以一种堪比Khan的奔跑速度一路冲回了登陆地。回到‘黄金之心’后，Marvin一松手将Arthur摔在了地上。

趴在地上的Arthur还没来得及对Marvin大吼“你出了什么毛病！”就看见了Marvin正顶着他有一个星球那么大的脑袋在跳‘芭蕾’……

沉默的五分钟过去了，Marvin仍然没有停下的意思，Arthur想试图轻轻地移动到控制台的位置好能够联系Khan能够回来维修一下出现了问题的Marvin，但Marvin几乎在他移动的同时一把拉起了他高声唱着“哦我亲爱的，看着美好的世界！”紧接着又松开了手，让无辜的Arthur又一次的趴在了地上。

当Arthur摇了摇被摔的有些迷糊的脑袋想要看清Marvin现在究竟要干什么的时候被惊出了一身的冷汗，Marvin在拆飞船的控制台！准确的说是拆控制台中无限非概率驱动器那个该死的部分！

在零件四处飞落的声音中Arthur再一次的让自己趴在了地上，他已经开始绝望的预想Khan回来后看到发生的一切，会不会立刻把自己扔到某个不知名的黑洞里面去了……

但是“嘭！”的一声巨响还是将Arthur从绝望的幻想中拉回了更令他绝望的现实。

当那令人绝望的飞船变换的声音停下的时候，Arthur缓慢的抬起了自己的头，首先进入视线的就是已经完全死机、一动也不动的Marvin，视线在上移动，Arthur看到了计算机上显示的方为坐标…

“哈利路亚！”Arthur大叫了出来。

即使Arthur并不是有神论者，但没有什么能比得上现在‘黄金之心’仍然停留在原地更让Arthur想赞美上帝的事情了。

但当Arthur想要站起身时，身上粘稠的触感，立刻把沉浸在[飞船还在原地或许Khan并不会发现发生什么]的美梦中的Arthur拉回到了被他无视的现实。

他的衣服不见了，不，他的衣服还在，只不过全部变成巧克力…准确的说是浓稠的巧克力酱。被浓郁的可可香气熏的有些发晕的Arthur勉强起身环顾了一下四周，看到了飞船内有一半以上的物品都变成各式各样的甜品，而且丝毫没有变回来的迹象…

看来被Khan赶下飞船是无法避免的事情了，Arthur绝望的想着，没有人会将一个[把一艘无价的无限非概率宇宙飞船变成糖果屋]的人继续留在身边的。

Arthur迈着绝望的脚步走进离他最近的浴室中，他现在已经无法顾及自己的脚步在地上留下的巧克力渍了，他现在只想在Khan回来前洗一个澡，换一件像样的衣服去面对恐怖的现实。

现在唯一能给Arthur安慰的就是浴室内的淋浴喷出的是热水而不是果汁。

20分钟后，湿漉漉还带着热气的Arthur穿上了他唯一能找到的还完好没有被任何果酱包裹的衣服：Khan的浴衣。

Arthur紧张握着整个‘黄金之心’唯一完好无损的茶杯喝了口白水[所有的茶包都变成了酸奶糖]，希望自己能镇定的面对Khan，而不是直接被吓晕而被丢在某个荒芜的星球上。

而另一边的Khan则通过自己警报器得知‘黄金之心’经历了一次原地的无限非概率跳跃后，以自己最快的速度结束了这笔交易[用恐吓的方式]。

在赶回飞船的路上，Khan心里想着如果Arthur受到一点伤害，他一定把Marvin拆的彻彻底底卖给宇宙废旧零件回收中心换一把智能防身枪给Arthur。

温馨提示：任何一个人在做好高度紧张的作战准备之后被传送到了一个香气浓郁的糖果屋里都会质疑自己是否在做梦。即使是判断能力从不出错的Khan也不例外。

在反复确定自己的传送坐标并没有出错后，Khan手中紧握着枪向控制室走了过去，看到了一边疑似被病毒入侵而死机的Marvin，还有正在小心翼翼捧着茶杯反复做着深呼吸穿着他的浴衣的Arthur。

“发生了什么？”Khan直接切入主题的对背对自己的Arthur发问着。，然而回应Khan问题的只有，Arthur的咳嗽声，可怜的Arthur却被突然起来的低沉的声音吓得呛住了口水。

在勉强找回自己的声音后，Arthur缓慢的将刚刚发生的事情告诉了Khan。直到Arthur越来越小的声音消失后，Khan仍然只是一言不发的盯着Arthur。

被星际罪犯注视的感觉并不好受，被杀人不眨眼的星际罪犯注视的感觉就像永远无法消散的梦魇。

Arthur发誓Khan再多注视他一秒钟，他就要直接打开飞船的门自己跳出去了，但在他行动之前Khan拉住了他的手。

Arthur紧闭双眼咬着牙全身紧绷，内心想要大声的祈求Khan给他留一个全尸。

“你没有受伤？”Khan语调没有任何改变的问出了下一个问题。

Arthur在的第一反应‘他为什么没有问关于飞船的事情’的震惊中缓慢的点了点头。

下一秒钟，还在懵圈中Arthur整个人被拉进了Khan的胸膛，在想要抬起头确认Khan究竟想要干什么的时候，Arthur感受到了自己嘴唇上柔软的触感。

变成糖果屋的飞船不重要了；躺在一边的Marvin不重要了；自己穿着Khan的浴衣也不重要了，现在Arthur的脑袋中终于能专心致志的考虑一个问题了。

Khan是在吻我吗？

这只是一个十分纯洁的亲吻。

但对于Arthur来说仅仅是和Khan嘴对嘴相接触的程度，也足以让他的大脑因为过热死机一百个来回。

用嘴上的触感反复确认Khan确实是在亲吻他的之后，Arthur脑子里充斥着各式各样烂七八糟的猜想，除了Khan是不是真的对他有意思以外，其中还包括Khan在看到飞船变成‘糖果屋’后精神失常的选项。

而另一方面的Khan则思考的很简单，Arthur没有受伤；Arthur看起来需要安慰；Arthur穿着自己浴衣的样子很可爱；他想亲Arthur了。

在两个人分开的时候，Arthur在忙着在Khan难得温柔的目光下找回自己的理智，两个人在接下来的几分钟里都没有进一步的动作。

“嗯…”最后还是Arthur打破了这有些尴尬的沉默，“所以…你不因为飞船的事情生气？”问出这个问题之后Arthur恨不得咬断自己的舌头，他说了什么！很明显刚刚的那个吻才是更值得去讯问的事情！

“它没有你重要。”这是一句很平淡的陈述句。

但听到这句话的Arthur彻底的停止了脑内无意义的纠结。

他被宇宙中最危险没有之一的罪犯表白了，在他把所有事情变得不能再糟之后，在一个像蛋糕房的飞船里，在还躺着死机的Marvin的面前。而且这位星际罪犯的手正在通过他并不合身的浴衣的缝隙伸了进来！  
samaugbo  
Arthur被腰间冰凉的触感吓回了神，他抓住了那只有意伸向更暧昧地方的手，他想告诉Khan他还没有接受这句意义不明的表白，即使他接受了，现在就更进一步也太快了一点。

而Khan则只是将头靠近了Arthur的耳边，他能清楚的感觉到Khan带着热意的呼吸就在他的耳垂上。

“现在不是喊停的时候了Arthur。”

Arthur挫败的松开了那只手，‘这不公平’Arthur紧张又无助的想着，没人能反抗Khan说的话；更何况是他用着低沉，性感的让人腿软的声线的时候，这根本让Arthur没办法对他说‘不’。

Khan顺势的将Arthur压倒在了地上，将头埋在Arthur的颈部殷勤的亲吻着。

Arthur想要提醒他这里并不是个正确的做爱的地点，他们的旁边还有可笑的变成了布朗尼蛋糕的沙发和死机的Marvin，但在Khan那具有侵略性的气味下，Arthur除了呻吟根本不能组织出一句完整的话。

他以后再也无法直视Marvin了，这个念头在Arthur被性欲侵占时被快速的忽略了。

Arthur伸出手隔着衣服感受着Khan精壮的背部，努力咽下自己丢人的呻吟声，因为Khan的手正在他的胸前蹂躏着那可怜的两点。

Arthur尝试着不让自己表现的过于敏感，但当Khan将嘴唇附在他的胸前轻轻吸允的时候，压抑不住的呻吟和立刻半勃的阴茎，让Arthur放弃了所有的尝试。

Khan专心的品尝着Arthur带着一丝丝甜味的皮肤，欣赏这个可爱的小小的人类在他身下努力掩盖自己情欲的害羞样子，同时还有些惊讶的感觉到Arthur在自己后背上的手正在慢慢的滑向自己的下半身。

在放过那已经变得肿胀通红的乳尖后，Khan再次覆上了Arthur的嘴唇，“你尝起来带着甜味和那些甜品一样。”似乎是听出了Khan语气中带有的挑逗和笑意，Arthur不满的轻声嘀咕着“我之前可是被糊满了巧克力酱。”同时没经思考的把自己手按在Khan的阴茎上揉捏了一下，想要对Khan做出一点反击。

原本还在爱抚Arthur的Khan因为这个的动作停滞了一下，不过下一秒钟他用实际行动告诉了Arthur挑逗一个忍耐着想要上你的男人是一件多么不明智的事情。

Arthur现在跪趴在浴衣上在不知道是Khan在他屁股里的扩张；还是Khan撸动他的阴茎带来的快感里挣扎着，他张口恳求着Khan慢一点，这毕竟是他第一次被操，但是彻底进入状态的Khan并没有顺从他的意愿，反而是不断地刺激着他可怜的敏感点，让那些断断续续的语句变成无意义的呻吟。

当Khan终于可以进入Arthur的时候，Arthur已经射过一次了，不过Khan在他后穴中强有力的撞击和不停在自己背部落下的亲吻让Arthur顺利的度过了不应期，去迎接下一次更强烈的高潮。而被Arthur紧紧绞住阴茎的Khan已经在心理盘算好了，在这一次美妙的性爱结束后就要立刻回到地球，把全套的准备用品都买回来，还要附加几（十）套情趣制服。

第一次被这么操真的是有点爽过头了，Arthur躺在地上调整着呼吸和两次高潮后的慵懒感时想着。

Khan将他横抱起走向一边的浴室，下意识的将手环上了Khan的脖子，两腿因为有些不适的粘稠感而不自觉的加紧，在走了十几步后，两具不断摩擦的身体又有了升温的迹象，而感觉到抵在自己屁股上的热度的Arthur和并不打算克制自己的Khan同时都知道，Marvin和飞船的问题可能还有再等上一会儿了。

\----------------一个月后-------------------

被Khan派去飞船门口的Marvin手里拿着带着被严密包装的包裹

“这已经是第十四套了…”


End file.
